


A Sapphic vibe

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one lesbian Danvers, and it's not Kara</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sapphic vibe

**Author's Note:**

> El and I were talking about Monday's ep and I said that it would be hilarious if Alex was a lesbian, and thus this fic was born (aka, El the enabler strikes again).

“And just – God, remember when, uh, Leslie? Was insulting you on her show?” Alex asked. “And talking about the – ha – that you might be a lesbian?”

“Yep,” Kara replied. “Good times. Right before I accidentally turned her into a supervillain.”

“Verrrrry good times,” Jane slurred out before taking a long drink from her bottle.

“But I mean seriously. You, a lesbian? Gimme a break,” Alex snorted. “Of all the Danvers women, only _one_ is a lesbian, and it’s certainly not you.”

“I think we’re all _intimately_ aware of that,” Kara said.

“Not you,” Jane said. “You’re not _in_ -timately aware.”

“I have super-hearing, remember?” asked Kara. “And x-ray vision. And it took a while to figure out how to turn them off.”

“So – ohhhh,” Alex said. “Sorry if I traumatized you.”

“On Krypton, sex ed started when we were five,” Kara replied. “So not so much, but I was _very_ aware of the fact that you’re a lesbian.”

“That I am,” Alex said, nodding to herself, before looking at Jane. “Hey, so are you.”

“Yes I am,” Jane replied before leaning over to kiss Alex.

Kara just sighed as Alex and Jane started making out. At least she didn’t _have_ to listen to them have sex.

 

* * *

 

 

Jane looked up from her computer when she heard the door slam. “Alex?” she called.

“I’m home,” Alex called back, but Jane could hear the groan in her voice and quickly left the bedroom. When she got to the front hall, however, her brain stuttered a bit.

“You’re – wearing a dress,” Jane said. She knew she was probably staring, but _damn_ , Alex in a tight black dress and heels and all made-up _did things_ to her.

“Yeah, blame Hank,” Alex replied. “I’m only wearing this because I had to go on a date with _Maxwell Lord_.”

“Oh, no, seriously?” Jane asked. “That’s just –”

“Cruel and unusual punishment? Absolutely,” Alex interrupted. “And you know what makes thing even ‘better’? I ate _snails_.” She shuddered. “I feel so _dirty_ , I feel like I have to take a shower to wash all the layers of creep off of me.”

“Want me to join you?” Jane asked.

Alex’s expression softened, and she leaned over and kissed Jane. “You are the best girlfriend a woman could ask for,” she said. “Also, Kara is coming over later for pizza and Game of Thrones.”

“Then we’ll just have to shower quickly,” Jane replied. “Although I’m not quite sure if we’re actually going to be able to manage that.”

 

Maxwell Lord watched as the two women walked offscreen. “Huh,” he eventually said. “Well, I certainly didn’t see _that_ one coming.”


End file.
